harry and the twilight gang
by bobbyandjackmercer
Summary: harry moves to forks and meets sertin people along with a few serten vampires read and find out please reveiw


**This is a story called **

**we all die young **

**Harry starts listening to his **

**mp3 player while cleaning the house.**

**The song he choosed .**

**Is we all die young**

**He starts to sing the **

**lyrics to the song**

**Here are the lyrics to the song **

**Risk my soul, test my life**

**For my bread **

**Spend my time lost in space **

**Am I dead ?**

**Oh let the river flow**

**Through my careless hands **

**And take me from my own**

**The eyes of the dammed**

**It makes my stomach turn **

**And it tears my flesh from bone**

**How turn a dream to stone **

**And we all die young**

**Yeah we all die young **

**Tell me I know **

**I lived so afraid**

**And still we vary alone **

**With words left unsaid**

**Yeh it makes my stomach turn**

**And it tears my flesh from bone **

**How we turn a dream to stone. **

**End of song.**

**When the song is over he starts **

**On his room then dinner, while making dinner he listens **

**To a song called no mercy.**

**It's almost done when remus walks in with **

**His mate and says to harry that dinner smells **

**Good harry asks them to starts setting the table **

**Then after they got done eating harry and sirus **

**Start washing the dishes**

**And then went to bed? **

**The next morning sirus gets up and gets dressed and wakes harry up for school while harry got dressed remus cooked breakfeast for them **

**After breakfeast harry got in his new truck was a ford **

**The newer model and it was black **

**When he got to school he went to the front office **

**And got his paper work and schedule **

**And map then went to class had his slips signed **

**By the teachers and sat by a vampire named cedric diggory **

**And got out what he needed for that class**

**And got to work then few minutes later the bell rang he went to his next class got his slips signed and met a guy named bobby mercer**

**And waited till the bell ranged bobby asked if he would sit with him and his family at lunch and harry said yes**

**He followed bobby to the lunch room got his lunch and sat by a guy named draco malfoy then met the rest of the group there was Edward cullen and cedric diggory they were mates and then bobby and his mate jack and then draco malfoy that was harrys mate the two vampires which was cedric and Edward . Watched the others eat and they pretended to eat **

**After they were done they threw away there trash then went to there last class .which was gem they all had the same class **

**Today was doge ball and they played that after that harry asked if they wanted to go to his house they said yes after they did there homework they would come over .after he did his homework he started on dinner and then after dinner was made remus and sirus walked in they ate did the dishes and went to the living room watched TV a few minutes later the doorbell ranged remus started to growl so did sirus harry hit both of them o the head remus said there was two vampires and three humans sirus turn in to a big black dog followed harry to the door he told them they were his friends they calmed down he let his guest in they sat down he told them that remus and sirus were a werewolf and a dog sirus transformed back in to human draco smiled and sat by his mate and held his hand remus noticed it and said that they were mates and harry said yes they were after that harry's guessed left remus and sirus went to a motel and stayed there harry stayed home . He went upstairs got in the shower and started to wash he self after the shower he climbed out of the shower and dried off he wraped the towel around his waist and opened the door and went to his room and got dressed after he was dressed draco came to his window .**

**and knocked on it and **

**Harry turned around and screamed in fright harry saw that it was draco and ran to the window and opened it after draco was in he was laughing at harry harry smacked his arm hard and went to his bed and pouted **

**Draco walked over to the bed where harry was and crawled up to him and head butted him then said he was sorry harry looked up at draco and he was still pouting draco kissed his pouting lips and harry stop pouting and kissed him back after there make out sessions harry layed down and draco layed down with him and the next morning harry woke up with warm arms wrapped around him. He looked up and draco was still sleeping so harry untangled him self softly so not to wake draco up and went downstairs and made breakfeast for him and draco and others because he had a feeling that they were going to show up? For breakfeast then he went back up stairs and got dressed then went back down stairs and got a camera and took a picture of draco sleeping then ran down stair and busted out laughing the doorbell ranged he was still laughing but answered the door and Edward read his mind and started laughing also the others were confused harry handed over the pictures to cedric and cedric got what was so funny the others soon found out the others ate breakfeast and bobby went up stairs to wake draco up since he was the only one that was brave enough he poured water over dracos head draco came up sceaming harry took another picture and laughed and ran down the stairs with bobby and everybody was laughing draco came down a minute later in fresh clothes and he went over to bobby and bobby took off running out the back door laughing draco chassed after him when he got close he jumped on top of bobby's back they both went down draco was tickling bobby to death after that he got up and went to the car and got in and waited for harry to come out and start the car and head to school. And after they got done with school they went back to harry's house to hang out and watch movies and order pizza .**


End file.
